


Ionizing Particles

by statisticsfag



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudoscience, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom/Kaz mpreg. That's about it.</p>
<p>Now also in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5195294">中文</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ionizing Particles

**Author's Note:**

> It's No-Shame November! :D So I'm self-indulging and wrote this as a fill for my own prompt. (Not including blackjack or hookers.)
> 
> If you question the science stuff in this fic, then you clearly haven't played enough MGS games. >:)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for nswf fanart~ http://statisticsfag.tumblr.com
> 
> Now also in [中文](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5195294)!

The past few weeks had been poor for Kazuhira Miller. It seemed that the stress of keeping Mother Base afloat, both physically and economically, as well as the constant worry of Venom’s wellbeing on dangerous missions was starting to take their toll on Miller. He felt himself wearier than ever, getting out of bed becoming increasingly difficult in the mornings. Inexplicable stomach cramps had also begun to plague him. It couldn't have been food poisoning because no one else eating the same mess hall food had got sick. The most likely culprit was stress, either past or present.

Then getting out of bed became suddenly an action he couldn't execute fast enough. Rushing into the small ensuite bathroom in time would have been difficult even with all limbs still attached. After the first two times of vomiting on the floor, Kazuhira started to keep a bucket next to his bed.

"You need to be out in the sun more," said Ocelot one morning in the mess hall. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," Kaz replied, and decided after all not to have breakfast.

 

xxx

 

The nausea didn't get better. And after that one time when he hadn't had time to close his radio before retching during a mission, now Venom knew too. And Ocelot. And anyone else who might have been listening.

"There's something wrong with you, Kaz," Venom said quietly after the mission debriefing. "Ocelot told me this has been going on for a while now."

Kaz sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Like I said, I'm fine. These few weeks have been hectic and I don't think I've got enough sleep," he explained like he was saying the words for the umpteenth time. "Or maybe I've caught a persistent stomach flu virus. It'll pass."

Venom scratched his beard, disbelief clearly written on his face. “If you say so. Don’t overwork yourself though, I need you healthy.”

 

xxx

 

“Kazuhira Miller.” The way Code Talker said his name made Kaz always feel like some judgment was going to be passed on him. The old man’s slow intonation and somewhat vague phrases made him seem wise and knowledgeable in any kind of situation, from biology to hamburgers.

“You called for me?” Kaz asked, hobbling into Code Talker’s miniature laboratory on the Medical platform. Although Miller was an invalid himself, moving about the high thresholds and endless flights of stairs was easier for him than for his elder.

“Do you wish to know what ails you?” the old Dine asked. Miller slouched down onto a high chair next to the fastidiously clean table. He had a feeling this would take a while.

“What is it? A virus?” Kaz ventured, setting his cane to rest against the surface.

“No,” Code Talker said, holding a pause for dramatic effect.

“You are pregnant.”

Kaz blinked, feeling fatigue and frustration sink in. “Listen, I really don’t have the time or patience for jokes right now.”

“It is true. The parasites have told me,” the old man said, looking at Kaz with unseeing eyes.

“Right. Your parasites told you that I, a male, am carrying a child. Is that correct?” Miller balked. He really didn’t have time for Code Talker’s cryptic mumbo jumbo right now.

“If you do not believe me, ask your medics to test you.”

Kaz picked up his cane and started for the door. “This is insane,” he muttered under his breath and departed.

 

xxx

 

As the days and weeks flew by, Code Talker’s words haunted Miller’s mind. Between men on fire, kids with telekinesis and parasites making a person disappear, the line between possible and impossible became harder and harder to define. It wasn’t until the swelling started that Kaz gave in and swiped a test kit from the medical platform in the middle of the night. It only made sense to have some as Diamond Dogs didn’t discriminate genders and accidents could always happen. There was no official policy for a soldier becoming pregnant on base; as such an event had not occurred before. But Miller trusted his men and women’s judgment.

Kazuhira sat on his bed, anxiously waiting for the quick test to show the verdict. He huffed, this was ridiculous. Of course it would show negative. He was probably just gaining weight, as he couldn’t really exercise as he used to.

Horror crept up under his skin when the unthinkable happened. The test showed a positive result. Breathing through his nose, Kazuhira felt sweat forming on his forehead. This could not be. Although there was room for error with the quick test kits, he would not stress about this for a minute longer. He rose and grabbed his crutch, tottering with unsteady feet to send a message to Venom on his iDroid.

 

xxx

 

Venom was already waiting for him on the medical deck. The sun would rise soon, its first light warming the dark blue sky into purple. From a distance, Kaz could see him moving his weight about, restless. Perhaps the message had been worded a bit harshly, and now Venom was worried about Kaz.

When Kaz got closer, Venom walked over to him to touch his arm. “Kaz, are you all right?”

“I’m not sure. I need your help,” Kaz answered truthfully, voice trembling only a little. The jeep ride from the command platform had seemed too long for Kaz’s scurrying thoughts. He had tried to keep his thoughts anchored in the possibility that the test kit had been wrong, but his brain would hear none of it.

The two made their way into one of the examination rooms with various medical equipment from simple blood pressure indicators and syringes for blood sampling to ECG devices, even a small-scale MRI bed. Kaz couldn’t help the rush of uneasiness as Venom flipped the light switch on; he had spent all too many painful hours in sterile rooms. On the other hand, he felt that he had no right to complain next to the man who had spent almost a decade in a hospital.

“Seeing as you were our best medic, you can do an ultrasound on me, right?” Kaz started, walking straight towards the examination table, going straight to business.

“Yeah, I can. Why?” Venom asked, keeping his tone polite. He figured it might be something embarrassing if Kaz didn’t want the medical staff on base to do the procedure. Kaz was sitting on the table, shrugging off his coats.

“I… Don’t ask just yet, okay?” Kaz breathed out. He didn’t want Venom to think he was paranoid or anything, truly fearing the possibility of an outlandish pregnancy. Venom nodded with a grunt, and set to gather the equipment needed.

Kazuhira laid himself down on the table after opening his shirt and trousers. He wasn’t exactly sure how much he needed to bare, after all.

“If you could check this bump for me,” he said quietly, pointing towards the swelling on his lower abdomen. Venom had rolled a chair next to the table and eyed the bump in question with a raised eyebrow. Several possibilities ran through his mind, diagnoses pulled from somewhere deep in his head. He hooked up the device and after pulling on a latex glove, squirted cold gel on Kazuhira’s stomach.

Kazuhira kept his hand on his chest as the screen beeped into life, the rod-like transducer touching his skin. He wondered if women felt this nervous and jittery too, whether they were hoping or fearing the result. Venom moved the transducer slowly over the bump, staring at the black and white screen. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make something out of the broken lines and blotches on the screen. Suddenly his hand went still.

“Kaz. Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked dead serious. Miller blanched behind his aviators.

“Oh god. Is it true?” he asked breathlessly. Venom blinked slowly, moving his gaze between the monitor and Kaz’s tense figure.

“Are you… pregnant?”

A wail of despair escaped Kazuhira Miller. So it was true. He, a man, and infertile at that, was somehow magically… with child.

“Get Code Talker here. Now!” he grouched, sending Venom on his feet and out the door with a look of determination. Kaz wouldn’t have been surprised if Venom would have hauled the old Navajo over his shoulder to get him there quicker.

 

xxx

 

“How is this possible?!” Kaz bellowed as soon as Venom wheeled Code Talker inside the examination room. The old man wasn’t fazed by Miller’s anger, just sat there calm, knowing immediately what was going on.

“My children knew, Kazuhira Miller. They always know,” he intoned. Venom hovered uncertainly about the two men, not knowing whether to support Kaz or shield Code Talker from the commander’s rage.

“I asked, how?! First of all, I’m a man! And if that isn’t enough, all of us were rendered infertile by the Wolbachia treatment! There is literally no way this can be happening! I can’t be pregnant!” Kaz screeched, face red with fury.

“But you are. I can see it on your body. Even your machine has seen it,” the old man murmured slowly, still dodging the question.

“Perhaps… Hmm. Kazuhira, is there someone who might have impregnated you?” Code Talker asked, rubbing his wrinkled face.

“W-what?” Kaz sputtered out, his fury quelling. Venom sat down.

“I am merely trying to analyze the possibility of an asexual reproduction. Could there be a father, so to speak?” the old Diné clarified, keeping that irritatingly slow pace in his words.

Kaz’s gaze darted to Venom, who was looking down. There had been that one night…

_“Ahh…! Boss, so—so good, feels so good…”_

_“I didn’t, ngh, think you to be this… nn, insatiable.”_

_“Boss, please! Hah, ah--, god, ah, fuck me, fuck me harder!”_

If he wasn’t already red with anger, Kaz would’ve blushed at the memories flashing through his head. It had been a one-time thing, fueled by post-mission adrenaline, loneliness and cheap whisky. Neither had brought it up afterwards, or approached the other again. Kaz was sure Venom regretted it, not seeing the adoration in the single blue eye, and Venom fearing he was only a surrogate for the real Big Boss for Kaz.

Code Talker noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere of the room, slowly tilting his head, pale eyes on Miller.

“But… but he’s had the treatment too, he’s infertile!” Kaz was nearing hysterical. None of this made sense.

“It is true; your Boss was also given the Wolbachia treatment. But your bodies may have reacted differently to the treatment,” the old man explained.

“The Wolbachia bacteria,” Code Talker continued, “has different ways of achieving its goal within its host. While the original purpose was to disable the vocal cord parasites, the mutation caused by the radiation leak may have turned the Wolbachia aggressive.”

“Aggressive?” Venom chimed in.

“Yes. Radiation, as you know, damages the DNA. It is therefore possible that the radiation removed the information from the Wolbachia’s genetic code concerning the feminization of the host’s cells.”

Kaz rubbed his forehead. “And what does that mean, exactly?”

“Taking into account that some species cannot reproduce without a Wolbachia infection, it is likely that the bacteria mutated into encouraging the host’s reproduction system instead of dissuading it.”

Kaz tried to process this information into something logical, but just couldn’t see the point. One thing did cross his mind though.

“Do you mean this could happen to other Diamond Dogs members?”

Code Talker hummed, raising his hand to rub his chin again.

“Kazuhira. Where were you when the atomic bombs were dropped in Japan?”

“In my mother’s womb, I’d say,” Kaz answered, taken aback. Venom shifted in his chair.

“You mean that the radiation from the a-bombs combined with the mutated Wolbachia did this to Kaz?” Venom asked, parsing together what Code Talker was trying to say.

“It is possible.”

Kaz sighed, exasperated. The whole situation was ridiculous to say the least. But if Code Talker was right, then anyone with previous radiation contamination could become pregnant, regardless of gender. Now that was a staff speech he did not want to hold.

“Alright, how do we get rid of it?” Miller asked, back in business.

“Of the mutation?” Venom asked a little confused. Kaz stood up, leaning on his cane.

“I meant this… this thing inside me.”

“You want to get rid of it?” Venom inquired, stunned.

“Yes, Snake, I want to get rid of it! It’s not natural for a man to have a baby, for chrissakes!” Kaz started up again, annoyance fueling his words.

“I’m not built to carry a baby! How would I give birth to it? And I can’t very well feed it either, can I?!”

“There are ways—“ Code Talker injected, but was cut off.

“Fuck your ways! I’m not keeping this… this _parasite_!” Miller shouted. Venom reached for Kaz, putting his hand on Kaz’s arm to calm him down.

“Easy, Kaz. You don’t have to keep it, you’re right. We’ll find a way to remove it from you.” Venom’s voice was soothing, like placating a wild beast.

 

xxx

 

The operation itself was surprisingly simple. Venom agreed to lead the surgery, garnering new admiration from his soldiers who now believed Big Boss could really do anything he set his mind to. As to why they were operating on Commander Miller, he only said that they were removing a cyst. Venom and Kaz only hoped that the respect of the men would keep them from believing otherwise.

Venom sat next to his commander sleeping on the hospital bed. The anesthesia was wearing off, judging by the groaning sounds coming from Miller. Venom took Kaz’s hand in his, gently stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. Sure enough, Kaz opened his milky eyes, hissing at the sudden brightness.

“Hey,” Venom started, getting Kaz’s attention. His only response was a grunt from the blonde man on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he tried again, squeezing Kaz’s hand tighter.

“Gah… like I’ve been in a fight and lost,” Kaz picked out the words, mouth dry and head muddy.

Venom sneered good-heartedly. Kaz would be alright. He looked down at their joined hands, realizing that Kaz was in no hurry to pull his hand away. He wondered how Kaz now felt about him, after this whole ordeal. Did he hate him, for making Kaz go through this thing?

“Kaz… About that night,” Venom began, absentmindedly stroking Kaz’s hand again. Kaz turned his head, pulling his hand away from the other man’s grasp.

“Don’t—You don’t need to say that you regret it.”

“Why would I regret it?” Venom asked, genuinely surprised. He kept his gaze fixed on Kaz’s face, relishing the rare moment of looking at him without his perpetual sunglasses on. Kaz had such beautiful eyes, he thought to himself.

“You just… left, afterwards, and didn’t say anything. I thought you wanted to pretend like nothing happened.” Kaz was pulling his defenses up, an expression of indifference beginning to form on his face. Venom reached out to turn Kaz’s head back towards him.

“Kaz, look at me.” He kept his hand on Kaz’s stubble-covered cheek. “I don’t regret it. I didn’t bring it up because I thought you were embarrassed about it.”

A tiny dash of hope sparked into life within Kaz’s eyes. Could it really be that Venom had wanted it, had maybe looked back at that night with fondness and longing? Looking at Venom, he knew his words to be true. How could he have missed the warmth of his voice and that tender smile reserved only for Kaz?

Kaz reached to pull Venom’s hand down from his cheek, but didn’t let go of it. A small smile appeared on his face. “I think I want to kiss you now,” he said softly, almost to himself.

“You sure that’s not just the anesthetic talking?” Venom chuckled, leaning in to press his lips against Kaz’s. The other man responded quickly, moving his lips gently against Venom’s scarred lower lip. It felt like a current of electricity tingling in Kaz’s body, starting from the point where their mouths met. Venom’s soft moan made Kaz shiver, the warmth of his breath making him light-headed. Kaz felt the scar on Venom’s mouth with his tongue, leaving a wet trail over his lips. Their kiss was unhurried and gentle, both men closing their eyes to enjoy the twining of their lips and tongues.

Both were so engrossed in the seemingly happy end of the messy situation that neither paid attention to the closing sound of cowboy spurs.

“Aw, get a room you two!” Ocelot griped as he burst into the room. Kaz and Venom disentangled themselves the moment they heard the door open, but it was too late. Seeing as Commander Miller was in such good care, Ocelot turned on his heels to leave, but not without comment.

“And next time, USE A CONDOM!”

 


End file.
